Demonlic
by Demonlic
Summary: There are a group of students who called them selves Demonlic. They kill Humans and Kishins mostly Kishins, the two students who came to the school with the other students are called Destroyer Evans Firestone and Jackson Albarn Icestone. Those two have two last names but prefer to have the last name Firestone and Icestone. I don't own Soul Eater
1. Chapter 1: Soul is scared!

**Hey people my name is Sumiko or Miko for short and this will be my first fanfiction story for Soul Eater. Just so you know there will be OCs in this... disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? Whatever I don't own Soul Eater only the OCs.**

"Everyone we will be having new students!" said Dr Stein, "Is it a boy or a girl?" said Vyto who had his hand up, "It's a boy and a girl and they are very special, treat them with respect understand?!" said Dr Stein, Soul smirked and thought 'So she acually came huh? But... I'M SCREW!'

The doors opened and suddenly...

**CLIFF HANGER! XD Sorry I had to do it. I wrote it down but changed some parts and if this is short i'm sorry... Wow this was very short... WHO CARES! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Jackson: You are crazy D-**

**Me: -puts hand over his mouth- Your not meant to be here yet! And don't say my OC name!**

**Jackson: -nods-**

**Me: Good now go home!**


	2. Chapter 2: The end of the world?

**Hey everyone it's me Sumiko/Miko! today is another chapter! Two chapters in one day! COOL anyways disclaimer:**  
**I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER ONLY THE OCs**

The doors open and reveals two people a boy and a girl. The girl has pure white hair and crimson red eyes that looks though your soul (A/N: True), the boy has emerald green eyes which for some odd reason they don't have pupils (A/N: Weird huh?). The girl is wearing something similar to Soul (A/N: When Soul was wearing the leather jacket, etc) but she was wearing a blue-purple jacket instead of a black leather jacket. The boy was wearing something similar to Maka expect with a white jacket. The girl had blue-purple headphones on her head and if you listen closely you can hear a bit of music from them, she was also wearing a scaly scarf around her neck. The boy had headphones around his neck and he is also wearing gloves.

"Introduce yourselfs so then I can dissect you after!" Said Dr Stein. The girl sighed and said " The name is Destroyer Evans and this is Jackson Albarn my meister..." as she pointed over to Jackson. "Soul have you got my lyrics?" said Destroyer, Soul's face paled as he saw that Destroyer was acually pissed off, "Hey Soul did you forget her lyrics and she's your sister?!" yelled-whispered to Soul, Soul nodded and saw Destroyer looking at him like she was going to kill him, "Soul... HOW DARE YOU FORGET MY LYRICS!" shouted Destroyer as her appearence changed , on her back she had Demon-like wings and she has two small horns on her head, then suddenly two daggers appeared in her hands, Soul gulped and was about to run away until he was pinned to the wall by Destroyer's daggers, "Soul I will kill you..." said Destroyer who had a very very dark aura around her, "I don't get it, why would a fragile girl like her would be able to kill Soul" said Connor who was a bit similar to Black*Star, Destroyer looked at him like she was going to eat him. Soul felt another dark aura and looked at Jackson and saw that his appearence also changed he now had Angel-like wings on his back and a golden halo above his head, "What did you say about MY girlfriend?" said Jackson as he looked like he was going to murder everyone in the world expect Destroyer. "I can't believe the world is going to end like this!" yelled out Soul.

**Destroyer: How did ya like that?!**

**Jackson: Pretty good but why did you make me a Angel? And not a Demon?**

**Destroyer: Because you act like a Angel duh!**

**Jackson: OH! But why was Connor added to this, I thought you said you ain't going to add him other than those three**

**Destroyer: I lied**

**Jackson: You know something I never heard you say something that is very very long.**

**Destroyer: You want to see?**

**Destroyer: Demons and Angels have fought over 1000 years and none of them won, then the Angels deicided that they will create the mosst powerful Angel of all Angels and make that person the leader. The Demons were also thinking the same thing an-**

**Jackson: Okay okay I get it, no wonder you don't talk much...**

**Destroyer: Good bye...**

**Soul: Why was I the weak one?!**

**Destroyer and Jackson: SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Food

Destroyer: IT'S ME DESTROYER!

Jackson: Shut up Destroyer -is pissed off-

Destroyer: Why? -doesn't know why Jackson is pissed off-

Felix: He is angry at you for eating all the food...

Destroyer: Felix you're not meant to be here...

Regal: Does it even matter?

Destroyer: Yes it does and how the hell did you even find our house?

Nathan: I found it!

Jackson: Destroyer doesn't own Soul Eater only herself and me, the other people are just in here because they want to be and well good bye...

Destroyer, Connor, Nathan, Regal and Felix: IT'S SHOW TIME!

SOUL EATER!

Destroyer's POV

"So bored!" I said as I put my legs on the table (A/N: She is at home btw). 'Well that fight was fun...' thought Destroyer

Flashback No one's POV:

"How dare you say Destroyer is weak!" said Jackson angerily (A/N: Did I spell that right?)

Destroyer's yawned as she watched Jackson beat up Connor.

"This is very uncool being pinned up here..." said Soul who was still stuck on the wall, "I will put you down after this fight" said Destroyer

Flashback end

"Oi Destroyer!" Shouted Jackson, "What?!" Yelled Destroyer, "WHERE THE HELL IS THE FOOD?!" Yelled Jackson angerily, "Uhh... I ate it all?" Said Destroyer unsure if Jackson is going to kill her, "You bitch!" Yelled Jackson as he started to chase Destroyer around. "HOLY SHIT!" Yelled Destroyer as she runs away from Jackson.

Destroyer: Well... AHHHHHHHHH

Jackson: GET BACK HERE -chases Destroyer around the house-

Felix: Review and you will get a Destroyer and Jackson plushie~~!

Destroyer: Why Felix?! Why?! -is now flying around the house-

Nathan: BYE! friend...


	4. Chapter 4: The five students!

**Destroyer: Yo... -is tired-**

**Jackson: What's wrong Miko? (Destroyer's nickname)**

**Destroyer: I didn't update for a while...**

**Jackson: Oh... But it's about time to introduce them right?**

**Destroyer: Tru-**

**Nathan: DESTROYER! -hugs Destroyer-**

**Destroyer: C-can't b-breathe...**

**Nathan: Oops -lets go of Destroyer- Time to start it!**

* * *

**Destroyer's POV**

'Bored...' I thought, "Miko!" Yelled Jackson, 'If he called me Miko that means he wants something from me...' I thought.

"Miko!" Yelled Jackson is my ear, "What?!" I shouted, "I want to do 'it' with ya!" He yelled, "Oh hell no! I ain't ready for that shit!" I yelled back, "But..." Jackson said as he gave me puppy eyes.

"Fine" I said as we both went to our room going to do 'it'.

_The next day_

**No one POV**

Destroyer yawns as she walks into class, "Destroyer why are you so tired? That's so uncool" Said Soul, "Don't ask...Because it will make your mind explode really badly and it will effect your sleeping habits..."Said Destroyer, "Holy shit I have never heard you say something that long" Said Soul.

_Lunch_

"Destroyer" Said Jackson, "What?" Asked Destroyer as she gulps down her bottle of lava, "You seem angry at me, you wouldn't talk to me and you're acting weird too..." Said Jackson, "You're fault for doing 'it' with me..." Said Destroyer as she passes out from not getting any sleep, "HOLY SHIT DESTROYER!' Yelled out Jackson.

_The next day_

"Everyone shut up!" Yelled Stein, everyone became quiet, "Today we have new students come in here" Said Stein as the door opens to reveal five students come in.

"My name is Regal Metalstone, nice to meet you." Said Regal as he bowed.

"YAHOO! My name is Nathan Waterstone!" Yelled out Nathan, 'I knew it' Thought Destroyer

"My name is Felix Shadowstone" Said Felix as he disappears into the shadows.

"My name is Quinn Speedstone!" Said Quinn as he winks at Destroyer. Destroyer and Jackson groans thinking 'The playboy is back...'

"My name is Jayden Gamestone" said Jayden as he was playing on his ds.

"These people are from Demonlic which is a organization which Destroyer and Jackson has create, but no one can get in it unless they are approved by Destroyer and Jackson AND you must be either a Angel or a Demon" Said Stein.

_After School_

"What are you guys even doing here?!" Yelled Destroyer as she points to the new students, "We completed our mission in Australia" Said Felix.

Destroyer sighs, "Fine prove to me that you finished you're mission" She said. The boys took out 99 kishin eggs and handed them to Destroyer. "Hmm... You did well killing those Kishin..." Said Destroyer as she gave some to Jackson and the rest of Demonlic. "Why are you giving us some?" Asked Nathan, "You're reward and you guys are part of the team anyways so it's fair to share right?" Said Destroyer as she ate her part of it.

* * *

**Destroyer: How did ya like it?!**

**Jackson: You forgot to tell them what they look like...**

**Destroyer: That will be another chapter**

**Demonlic: PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Book

Destroyer: Yo...!

Jackson: Don't tell me you're tired again...

Destroyer: I am because of doing sports all day duh! Why else would I be so tired

Jackson: ...

Destroyer: Anyways lets start before the others get here!

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah don't own Soul Eater blah

What they look like:

Felix wears all black clothes with gloves that are black and look like claws, he also wears a very long red scarf and he has light blue eyes and his hair colour is white.

Nathan wears mostly blue clothes, his pants are dark blue while his shirt is white and he wears a light blue hoodie that covers his hair, he has purple eyes and his hair colour is blonde.

Regal wears grey clothes (mostly), his pants are black and his shirt is grey, he also wears a jacket that is black. He has scar across his right eye meaning that he can't see through it. His hair colour is black and he has black eyes.

Jayden wears bright coloured clothes that always have a game character on it (eg. mario), he wears headphones which are around his neck and they are the colour green. His hair colour is brown and he has brown eyes.

Quinn wears clothes yellow clothes, his shirt is bright yellow and has a black lightning bolt on it, his pants are black. His hair colour is pink (Quinn: It's salmon!) and his eye colour is pink.

Jackson (i'm putting this in since I decided to change his clothing along with mine) wears a white shirt under his white jacket, he has purple headphones around his neck. His hair colour is (now) brown and his eye colour is (now) darker shade of green.

Destroyer wears a black jacket with a red shirt under it, she always seem to have her dark red headphones on her head with a microphone that is near her mouth and a black scaly scarf which she NEVER lets anyone touch it. She has crisom red eyes that sometimes glow and pure white hair.

Destroyer's POV

"Hmm..." I said as I looked for the book I was searching for in the library, "Hey Destroyer! What are you looking for?!" Nathan yelled, "Be quiet Nathan..." I whispered to him. "Destroyer are you still trying to find 'Angels and Demons'?" Asked Nathan, "Yes I need to find out why the Angels and the Demons had a war in the past" I said.

Night

No one POV

Jackson yawned as he exited the shower, "Huh?" Jackson said, "Destroyer what are you doing in my room?" Jackson asked Destroyer, "Need to find 'Angels and Demons' book..." Said Destroyer as she went into Jackson's underground library, 'Destroyer... You are working too much...' Jackson thought as he puts on his clothes and went down to find Destroyer.

Day

Destroyer groaned as she woke up in Jackson's underground library with a blanket on her, "Huh..? Oh yeah Jackson followed me and helped me before I fell asleep..." Said Destroyer as she looks around her seeing books everywhere, "Ah... Destroyer you're awake everyone (Demonlic) was worried about you when you suddenly fell asleep" Said Jackson as he laided down Destroyer's breakfest (A/N: Jackson told them btw), "Thanks..." Said Destroyer as she starts eating her food.

School

Destroyer was playing soccer with her class mates (ie. Jackson, Quinn, Jayden, etc), "Oi Jackson pass it here!" Yelled Destroyer, Jackson passes the ball to Destroyer as she scored another goal, (A/N: They were playing soccer in PE), "Yes! We won!" yelled out Destroyer as she wipes away her sweat, "Destroyer how are you not tired?" Asked Nathan as he was panting, "I don't know" Said Destroyer, "Class it seems like Demonlic has won!" Said the teacher. Destroyer yawned as she walked out of the class to the lunch room, "Destroyer what do you think we should eat?" Asked Jackson, Destroyer stopped walking and looked at Jackson with a face that said "Are you kidding me you acually like that food?", "Yes I do" Said Jackson.

Destroyer: I can't even think why you like that stupid food!

Jackson: I don't know why, I just like it I guess

Nathan: YAY, I appeared!

Felix, Quinn and Jayden: Why haven't we appeared?!

Destroyer: Couldn't find a place to put you guys in...

Quinn: Then put me in the next chapter!

Destroyer: Fine! 


	6. Chapter 6: System hacked

**Destroyer: HI!**

**Quinn: So are you going to put me in this chapter?**

**Destroyer: You already are in it... -_-**

**Quinn: True...**

**Destroyer: ...**

**Quinn: ...**

**Nathan: SHUT UP**

**Destroyer and Quinn: Start**

* * *

_Destroyer Sumiko Evans Firestone, she represents Fire Dragon for her love of fire and her ability to breathe fire and stay in the heat. Her tempture is very high but doesn't affect her body and can eat fire like food._

_Jackson Neil Albarn Icestone, he represents Ice Dragon for his love of cold (He loves Destroyer more than cold) and his ability to make anything out of ice and be able to withstand the cold and able to eat ice like food._

_Nathan Waterstone, he represents Water Dragon for his love of water and his ability to breathe underwater, he can also attack using water and can eat water like food not like drinking it._

_Quinn Lightningstone (Changed his last name), he represents Lightning Dragon for his speed and ability to eat lightning._

_Jayden Earthstone (Changed his name), he represents Earth Dragon for his love of plants and his ability to eat plants and dirt._

_Regal Metalstone (Gonna change his last name later he wants it to be changed), he represents Metal Dragon for his love of metal and his ability to eat anything metal._

_Felix Shadowstone (I think he said he wants his last name to be changed but I can't remember), he represents Shadow Dragon for his love of darkness and ability to blend into shadows and he is able to eat shadows like food._

**D-E-M-O-N-L-I-C**

**Demonlic Palace**

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Yelled out Destroyer as she types really fast on her transparent screen, 'What is this?! A Human or a Non-Human is hacking into the System! I need to get the shields up!' Thought Destroyer as she keeps typing, "Destroyer quickly Regal can't eat anymore!" Shouted Jackson, "I know!" Shouted Destroyer, "I'm doing everything I can do to stop the machines! Get Regal out of there and get the others!" Shouted Destroyer, "Understood" Said Jackson as he drags Regal away.

**Somewhere in a place far away from Demonlic**

"Hmm... So Destroyer here is trying to get her shields up eh?" Said ?, "Well she won't be able to do anything..." Said another person, "You are correct Kylie and soon you will get Jackson..." Said ?, "Yay! Thanks for helping me hack into their System Lager!" said Kylie, "Hehehehehehe... Only if I get Destroyer in return..." Said Lager.

**Park**

"Pass it here Soul!" Yelled out Nathan, "Okay!" Said Soul as he passes the ball to Nathan. Nathan shoots it into the hoop, "Yes!" Shouted Nathan, "Demonlic!" Yelled Jackson , "Huh?" Said Demonlic, "Guys help us, someone is hacking into the System and the machines have gone haywire and Destroyer is trying to put the shield up and Regal is too full!" Said Jackson, "WHAT?! SOMEONE IS HACKING INTO SYSTEM?!" Shouted Demonlic.

**To be continued!**

* * *

**Destroyer: Lol**

**Quinn: You did make me say anything...**

**Destroyer: You will say something in the next chapter**

**Quinn: Fine**

**Jackson: Why is Kylie here?!**

**Kylie: Because you are mine! -grabs Jackson and hugs him-**

**Jackson: LET ME GO YOU WHORE!**

**Kylie: WAAAAHH -is crying-**

**Destroyer: Destroyer Chop! -chops Kylie on the head with Jackson's book-**

**Jackson: -hugs Destroyer and kisses her- Yay~~**

**Destroyer: Help me someone, c-c-can't breathe!**

**Nathan: -pulls Destroyer out of death grip-**

**Destroyer: Thanks and Review!**

**Demonlic: GOOD BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7: Another student but evil!

**Benny: Hi my name is Benny and I'm taking over Destroyer for a while since she is sick**

**Jackson: Fuck you**

**Benny: Why are you swearing at me?**

**Jackson: I fucking hate you and i'm pissed because Destroyer didn't choose me!**

**Benny: Oh...**

**Demonlic (Expect Destroyer): FUCK YOU BENNY WE HATE YOU!**

* * *

Destroyer yawns as she types in commands into her transparent screen, "Destroyer you need to sleep..." Said Jackson as he sits down next to her, "No... I need to do this" Said Destroyer as she keeps typing.

_The Next Day_

Destroyer walks into the school with a dark aura around her, "Destroyer it looks like you didn't get any sleep at all" Said Soul, "That's because I didn't get any sleep..." Said Destroyer as she yawns, "Whatever you're being uncool" Said Soul as he goes to his class, 'I ain't uncool' Thought Destroyer as she goes to her class.

_Classroom_

"All of you, SHUT UP!" Yelled Fynn, everyone goes quiet expect the snores (and drool) of Destroyer sleeping, "Everyone today we have a new student, Benny Ferguson!" Shouted Fynn as Benny walks into the classroom, "Hello my name is Benny Ferguson as you heard from the teacher, please take care of me" Said Benny, "Okay Benny you can sit next to Destroyer who is sleeping..." Said Fynn, "Yes sir..." Said Benny as he walks to the seat next to Destroyer. Destroyer wakes up thanks to Jackson saying there is a new human next to her, "Hello Destroyer my name is Benny Ferguson, nice to meet you" Said Benny as he takes out his hand to shake hers, Destroyer slaps his hand away and glares at him that says 'If you fucking touch me I will fucking kill you' type of glare. Benny takes her hand and shakes it, Destroyer starts glowing red and punches Benny in the face making him fly through the air into the wall behind him, "Destroyer what are you doing?!" Yelled Fynn, "Shut up" Said Destroyer as she takes out two guns. Demonlic looks at Destroyer and smirks, "Destroyer I want you to explain why you hit Benny!" Shouted Fynn, "He touched my hand without my permission" Said Destroyer as she shot near his face, "All I did was shake you're hand! You don't need to punche me!" Shouted Benny, "Shut up Human, you have no right to talk to the Demon Ruler like that!" Yelled Destroyer as she grew black wings and crisom red horns, "You are a stupid Human for touching a Demon" Said Destroyer, "Destroyer why are you so angry at me and you are not a Demon" Said Benny as he stands up, Destroyer charges at him and punches him in the chest breaking some of his ribs, "Not a Demon? You are stupid Human..." Said Destroyer with no emotions. Demonlic joins the fight punching and kicking Benny until he goes unconscious, "Oh god! Someone take him to the hospital now!" Shouted Fynn.

_Death Room_

"Okay~ Explain yourselves to why you hurt Benny when he only shook you're hand~!" Said Lord Death, Destroyer sighs "The reason why I punch was, 1: He didn't listen to me when I didn't want to shake his hands. 2: His scent smells weird" Said Destroyer, "Okay~ Now then you guys turn~" Said Lord Death, "We punched and kicked him because he was annoying Destroyer to the point where she goes to her real form and because his scent smells weird" Said Jackson, "What does his scent smell like~?" Asked Lord Death, "The kid smelled like burning wood, blood, death and lust" Said Destroyer, "Lust? Why Lust?" Asked Lord Death, "That I do not know..." Said Destroyer, "He probably thought Destroyer as a sex tool" Said Jackson, "Hmm... It can be true since he did have a hard on" Said Quinn (There Quinn are you happy? -Destroyer), "Hmm... You can be correct..." Said Lord Death, "Demonlic I want you guys to find out who this guy is" Said Lord Death, Destroyer smirks "Felix is already on to it, he is currently finding out where he lives..." Said Destroyer, "Good" Said Lord Death, "You are allowed to go" Said Lord Death.

**With Felix**

"Hmm... This kid is strange" I said, I watch the kid go into a alley, I follow him to a dead end, 'A dead end?' I thought to myself, I saw the kid push something into the wall and then the wall opened, I followed him inside and there I didn't see him, 'Where did that kid go?' I thought, I heard something, I turned around and got blacked out.

_Demonlic Palace_

"Where's Felix?!" Shouted Destroyer as she paces around the living room, "He should be here by now!" Said Destroyer. Jackson groans, "Destroyer I lost connection with him" He said, "Are you fucking kidding me?!" Yelled Destroyer, "I don't undeerstand how did we lose connection with him?" Asked Nathan, Destroyer sighs. Suddenly Destroyer's transparent screen pops out in front of their face, "What the hell?" Said Destroyer, "Hello there Demonlic" Said Benny, "You! Where's Felix?!" Yelled out Destroyer, "Oh the shadow guy he's right here" Said Benny as he throws Felix to the ground, "Shit he knocked out Felix one of our most skilled assasin" Said Jayden, "Mwahahahahaha! You won't get Felix back until you give me Destroyer!" Shouted Benny, "Why do you want her?!" Yelled Jackson, "So she can be mine." Said Benny, Jackson growls.

* * *

**To be continued!**

**Benny: Why am I the bad guy?**

**Destroyer: Because you are and we hate you anyways... -somehow has been healed-**

**Demonlic: 'Til Next Time!**

_Benny is a 17 year old boy (He is the same age as Quinn, Jayden and Regal. Destroyer, Felix, Jackson and Nathan are both 18 along with the other characters ie. Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty etc, Kylie and Lager are 17 years old). Benny has blonde hair in a emo cut, he wears a orange shirt with a red heart in the middle, he wears black pants with a chain on the side, he wears a hat (Like a cowboy hat expect with stars on it) on his head tilted to the right._


	8. Chapter 8: Jackson swears?

**Destroyer: I will know introduce what the fuck they are!**

**Jackson: What am I?**

**Destroyer: You will find out soon enough**

**Demonlic: LET'S GO**

_Jackson is a meister and Destroyer is his weapon._

_Destroyer is a weapon and her weapon form looks like Soul's but is purple._

_Jayden is a meister and his weapon is Quinn._

_Quinn is a weapon and his weapon form is a black and yellow whip._

_Felix is a meister and his weapons are Nathan and Regal, he can also turn into a weapon himself, his weapon form is a gun, his meister is Quinn._

_Regal is a weapon and his weapon form is a yumi._

_Nathan is a kusarigama._

**Destroyer: Now that's done... Felix has to switch those two around like Felix has to hold Nathan in his mouth and Regal in his hands...**

**Jackson: We should really start now...**

**Nathan: YAY**

_No one's POV_

"Oi Destroyer are you okay?" Asked Jackson as he knocked on her door, "I'm fine..." Said Destroyer, "You don't sound fine to me at all, what happened?" Asked Jackson as he goes into Destroyer's room to see her room destroyed and lots of blood on her bed, "Leave me alone..." Said Destroyer, "Destroyer..." Said Jackson as he hugs Destroyer to calm her down.

_Living room_

"Hey what's wrong with Destroyer?" Asked Nathan, "She nearly got raped by Benny" Said Felix, "No wonder she wouldn't eat her food or do anything at all other than staying in her room" Said Quinn, "Yeah... I hear Destroyer crying..." Said Jayden, "Same here and I can smell her crying..." Said Regal.

_With Maka and Soul_

"Hey Soul..." Said Maka, "Yeah?" Asked Soul, "Who do you like...?" Asked Maka as she was blushing a bit, "Uhh... I like..." Said Soul as he mumbled the person he likes name, "Sorry I didn't hear you? What did you say?" Asked Maka, "I said I like Maka..."Said Soul. Maka was speechless and suddenly jumped onto Soul and kissed him, "I like you too Soul" Said Maka, Soul smiled and kissed her back. They then started to make out.

_Somewhere far away from Death City_

"Benny you did you're job but you failed" Said Lager, "Master please don't fire me... I nearly got her please don't fire me!" Said Benny, "Whatever you are fired now get out!" Yelled Lager, "Yes Master..." Said Benny.

_The next day_

Destroyer yawns as she gets up she looks to her left and sees Jackson sleeping, "Destroyer I won't let anyone hurt you..." Mumbled Jackson in his sleep. Destroyer smiled at Jackson petted his hair. "Jackson wake up we have school now..." Said Destroyer, Jackson yawns a bit and wakes up to see Destroyer awake, "Morning Destroyer..." Said Jackson, "Morning sleepy head" Said Destroyer, "I'll be in the shower if you need me..." Said Destroyer as she goes to her bathroom to take a shower. Jackson stares at the door waiting for Destroyer to come out of it.

_School_

"Everyone today we have two new students..." Said Fynn. The two new students goes in. "My name is Lager Exlode nice to meet you" Said Lager as he smiles at Destroyer, 'Yuck that guy is a playboy, why do we even need more playboys?' Thought Destroyer, "My name is Kylie Yamamoto, nice to meet you" Said Kylie as she stares at Jackson like she wants to do 'it' with him. 'Not her... Please don't let her sit next to me!' Prays/thought Jackson, 'Whore' Thought Destroyer as she death glares Kylie. "Okay everyone be nice to them! Kylie can you sit next to Destroyer since Benny has left the school and Lager you can sit next to Jackson" Said Fynn, "Fuck..." Said Destroyer, "Hi Destroyer I haven't seen you in a long time" Said Kylie as she takes out her hand to shake Destroyer's. 'This is fucking deja vu' Thought Destroyer. "Hello Jackson I hope you have been taking care of MY girlfriend Destroyer for me.." Said Lager as he smirks at Jackson, "YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND?!" Yelled Jackson, "Jackson don't yell!" Shouted Fynn, "SHUT THE FUCK UP FYNN" Yelled out Jackson, 'Woah I never thought that Jackson would swear' Thought everyone expect Demonlic, "Yes I swear when it either comes to Destroyer or when I'm really pissed off" Said Jackson, "FUCK YOU KYLIE!" Yelled Destroyer as she punches Kylie in the gut with her flaming fist, "Ouch! Jackson save me!" Shouted Kylie, "Go fuck yourself you whore" Said Jackson as he beats up Lager, "It looks like Jackson has gone to his Demon side..." Said Quinn, "Demon side? What's that?" Asked Maka, "The thing is Destroyer and Jackson 'mated' and they both became a hybrid of a Angel and a Demon" Said Nathan as he watches the two trying to kill them.

_Lunch_

"I hate Kylie/Lager" Said Destroyer/Jackson, "We know you said like one hundred times already..." Said Demonlic, "I hate Kylie's guts, at least I got to hurt her and made her go into a coma for a year" Said Destroyer, "I got to make Lager regret what he said and made him go into a coma for a year as well" Said Jackson, "Uh... Demonlic" Said Maka as she walks to their table with Soul walking with her, "Yeah?" Said Destroyer, "The thing is Soul and I ar-" Said Maka until she got cut off by Jackson saying "You and Soul are boyfriend/girlfriend am I right?" "How did you know?" Asked Soul. Demonlic pointed at Destroyer, "Oh.." Said Maka.

_To be continued!_

**Destroyer: I ain't going to describe what Kylie and Lager look like you can imagine**

**Jackson: We got to beat them up!**

**Destroyer nods**

**Quinn: You made me talk for once!**

**Destroyer: Whatever...**

**Nathan: Destroyer at least tell them what those two hair colour is...**

**Destroyer: Fine... Kylie has blonde hair and Lager has purple hair... And those two are 16, one year younger than Jackson and I...**

**Jackson: Did we even tell them how old we are?**

**Destroyer: Nope... Jackson and I are 17, Nathan is 16 turning 17 same with Felix, Regal is 16, Maka and Soul are the same age as Jackson and I since we are their twins (Destroyer and Soul, Jackson and Maka), Quinn 16, Jayden 16 turning 17, Tsubaki 18, Liz 18, Patty 15, Kid 17, Black*Star 15. That should be about it...**

**Jackson: If she left anyone else tell her by using the review button...**

**Demonlic: Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: Sewers

**Destroyer: Yo minna! We need a picture for our fucking cover!**

**Jackson: This ain't a chapter**

**Destroyer: It is a chapter you dumbass**

**Jackson: Shit...**

**Destroyer: Great now you swear like how I swear fuck...**

**Jackson: Meh... -doesn't give a shit-**

**Nathan: HI!**

**Destroyer: Yo**

**Quinn: Go fuck yourself Destroyer**

**Jackson: Jackson CHOP -chops Quinn on the head with his book-**

**Destroyer: We really need to start this fucking chapter**

**Jackson: Yes we should, oh yeah we might need some OCs for the story because Destroyer can't think at all**

**Destroyer: Aaaaaaaaaaannnnnndddddddddddd ACTION!**

* * *

"How did you even find out?" Asked Maka, "I was able to see what you two were doing because Soul forgot to turn off the device..." Said Destroyer,

"I swear I turned off the device... Unless Destroyer you turned it back on didn't you?" Asked/Said Soul, Destroyer nods at Soul and turns around to see Jackson walking to her, "Destroyer lets go we have to kill this two-stared kinshin" Said Jackson, "Death told you didn't he?" Asked Destroyer. Jackson nods at Destroyer and drags her away.

_Sewers_

"Why didn't you tell me that the two-stared kinshin was in the sewers?" Asked Destroyer, "Didn't feel like it" Said Jackson.

"Whatever" Said Destroyer as she transform into her weapon form which of course is a purple scythe, "I like it how you're weapon form changes colour depending on the user's favorite colour" Said Jackson, "Whatever... Lets hurry up and kill that thing and then I will have 99 kinshin souls" Said Destroyer, "I know Destroyer" Said Jackson.

_Few hours later_

"Where the fuck is that kinshin?!" Yelled Jackson, "Fuck... You became like me with the swear words..." Said Destroyer, "Whatever... We need to find that kinshin or else we will fail" Said Jackson, "Jackson I want to ask you this, why were you told to kill a two-stared kinshin even though we kill three-stared kinshin, even if we are only two-stared..." Asked/Said Destroyer, "I think Death found out that we were taking three-star mission without permission" Said Jackson, "You just rhymed at the end" Said Destroyer, "Oh... Well it doesn't matter because it's just rhyming" Said Jackson as he saw something move in the shadows

"What the fuck was that?!" Shouted Jackson, "Jackson it could be the kinshin and lower you're voice" Said Destroyer quietly, "Shit I just got a bit of you're personality because you can be very quiet" Said Destroyer, "FUCK!" Yelled out the Shadow, "FELIX?!" Shouted Destroyer and Jackson, "Yeah it's me" Said Felix

"Why are you here?" Asked Destroyer as she gets out of her weapon form, "Trying to find Regal and Nathan, can't find 'em" Said Felix, "They dsiappeared?" Asked Jackson, "Yah they did" Said Felix as he turns into a shadow, "See ya!" Said Felix as he goes off into the darkness.

"Bored..." Said Destroyer as she walks side by side with Jackson trying to find the kishin, "We will find it... Somehow..." Said Jackson as he yawns, "Why am I so tired?"Asked Destroyer as she falls to the ground unconscious along with Jackson.

* * *

**To be continued in the next chapter**

**Destroyer: I have no clue what I typed...**

**Jackson: I don't care**

**Destroyer: ...**

**Nathan: CANDY!**

**Felix: Weird...**

**Regal: Agreed**

**Quinn: Where are you two anyways Nathan and Regal?**

**Regal: We were at th-**

**Destroyer: -gives Regal a death glare-**

**Regal: Sorry...**

**Demonlic: Bye**


	10. Chapter 10: Two girls?

**Destroyer: We're back bitches!**

**Jackson: She watched waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too much Smosh**

**Nathan: WALRUS**

**Felix: WTF**

**Destroyer: Roooooooooooooll show! Bitch!**

_Jackson's POV_

I groaned as I woke up to see myself tied up by unbreakable rope, "What the hell?" I said, "You're awake now Jackson-sama" Said a girl, "Kylie where is Destroyer?!" I yelled at her.

"Somewhere you won't know" Said Kylie as she walks to Jackson, "ERROR ERROR SYSTEM GETTING HACKED ERROR ERROR!" Yelled the BYSDG, I smirked, "That must be Destroyer" I said, "Fuck!" Shouted Kylie as she runs to the computer room.

'Fuck... I'm left here!' I thought to myself until I heard a loud BANG and a loud BOOM. I saw some dust and then I saw someone walking out of it, the person coughed "Fuck! This! Shit!" Yelled the voice of a female demon Destroyer, "Destroyer!" I shouted to her, "Found ya!" Shouted Destroyer, "Where were you?!" I asked/yelled, "Heheheh... I had to do something when I mean by do something I mean, thisplaceisgoingtoselfdestructin5minutes" She said very fast at the end, "What now?" I asked, "I said THIS PLACE IS GOING TO SELF DESTRUCT IN 5 MINUTES!" She yelled at me, "DESTROYER YOU IDIOT!" I yelled at her, then I felt the rope off of me.

**No one's POV**

_Outside of the place_

"FUCK! RUN!" Shouted Destroyer as she ran from the house dragging Jackson with her, "RUN DESTROYER RUN!" Yelled out Jackson as he was getting dragged by Destroyer.

_**BOOM!**_

"Holy shit, Destroyer are you alright?" Asked Jackson as he tries to find Destroyer, "I'm alright" Said Destroyer. Jackson sighed, "We should really get away from here before the police come" Said Jackson as he grabs Destroyer's hand and runs to her motorcycle which has somehow appeared, "How the hell did you're motorcycle get here?" Asked Jackson, Destroyer shrugs and gets on her motorcycle which she named Sumiko, "Get on Jackson" Said Destroyer as she puts on her goggles, Jackson goes onto Sumiko and holds onto Destroyer's waist, "You know this looks wrong right?" Said Jackson, "Yeah whatever" Said Destroyer as she hands Jackson her spare helmet, "Aren't you going to wear you're helmet?" Asked Jackson, "Nope" Said Destroyer as she starts driving back to Death City.

_Sewers_

Felix is walking in the sewers still trying to find his team mates. "Guys are you in here?" Said Felix as he kept walking, he turned into the next corner and what he saw was two females on the ground unconscious. "Are you kidding me? Two girls? Not two boys? Fuck... I guess I have to help them" Said Felix as he grabs the two girls and disappears.

_Demonlic Palace_

"Felix hasn't come back yet" Said Destroyer as she drinks her tea. Jackson nods and says "I can sense him with Nathan and Regal right now". Destroyer sees Felix with two girls, "Hey Felix why did ya bring two unconscious girls?" Asked Destroyer as she saw Felix put them on the couch, "Saw them in the sewers unconscious" Said Felix as he goes into the kitchen to make himself something to eat.

**To be continued in the next chapter which Destroyer doesn't know when she will update it!**

**Destroyer: Shut up computer**

**Jackson: You should tell 'em what the girls look like and tell them to review who they think they are.**

**Destroyer: You already said the second bit for me so I will tell you guys what they look like**

**The first girl has black hair and black eyes, the second girl has blonde hair and purple eyes.**

**Destroyer: That's all I'm giving them**

**Jackson: The clothes?**

**Destroyer: You can picture it I don't feel like typing anymore my brain hurts.**

**Nathan: Where am I?**

**Regal: Where am I?**

**Destroyer: They woke up (hint hint)**

**Jackson: We should really end this chapter.**

**Demonlic: Smell ya later!**


	11. Chapter 11: tea, 'things' and pee?

**Destroyer: Why does no one review?**

**Quinn: They hate ya that's why**

**Destroyer: Go fuck yourself**

**Quinn: I can't this isn't rated M**

**Destroyer: True...**

**Jackson: Can we just start this?**

**Destroyer and Quinn: NOPE!**

**Jayden: Destroyer doesn't own Soul Eater only Jackson 'cause she liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes~him**

**Destroyer: Jayden**

**Jayden: Yeah?**

**Destroyer: FUS RO DAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Jayden: -is now dead-**

**Destroyer: Roll fanfiction of death!**

* * *

Destroyer looks at the two girls and thinks 'Where have I seen them?'. The two girls groans and wakes up, "Oh you two are awake now" Said Jackson, "What happened to us?" Asked the black haired girl, "Hey Regal why does you're voice sound girly? Why does my voice sound girly?!" Asked/shouted the blonde haired girl, "Wait a minute, did you just say Regal?" Asked Felix who somehow appeared in front of them. "Yes I did, it's us Nathan and Regal!" Shouted Nathan. Destroyer looks at them and tells Quinn to come here. Everyone looks at Quinn to see he is no longer a boy but a girl, "Okay that's it! I want Nathan, Quinn and Regal to follow me right now!" Yelled Destroyer as she goes into her room. The three girls look at each other and follow Destroyer into her room.

"Destroyer what are we doing here?" Asked Regal, "Oh just something I just need to confirm" Said Destroyer as she was pushing the three girls into this large room that is completely white, "Um... Destroyer..." Said Nathan, "Don't worry this won't hurt a " Said Destroyer, "You're telling us to strip?!" Yelled Quinn as Destroyer nodded and jumped at them and ripped their clothes off, "Destroyer what are you doing?" Asked Nathan, "Testing something. JACKSON, JAYDEN AND FELIX GET YOU'RE ASSES IN HERE!" Yelled Destroyer. The three girls saw the doors open, "Destroyer what's up?" Asked Jackson as he looked at the three girls blushing. Jayden and Felix both had a nose bleed while Jackson just looked at the girls (not Destroyer) with no emotion showing, "Destroyer what's the meaning of this?" Asked Jackson, "Testing to see if the boys would have a nose bleed and I was right." said Destroyer as she ticked off something on her checklist that magically appeared. The three girls fainted. "Wow" Said Destroyer as she wipes her hand in the air causing the three girls to have girly clothes on. "Destroyer what did you make them wear?" Asked Jackson, "Clothes duh" Said Destroyer.

Jackson looks at Destroyer and back at the boys, "What should we do with them?" Asked Jackson, "Throw the boys into the living room and throw the girls in that room with those 'things'" Said Destroyer as she went into the other room. Jackson sighs and throws the boys into the living room and grabs the three girls and drags them into the room with 'things'. Jackson threw them into the room causing them to wake up. "What's going on?" Asked Quinn, "Just stay there" Said Jackson as he left the room locking it and going into the same room as Destroyer. The three girls looked around and saw weird items, "Oh no don't tell me Destroyer is going to test if we really turned into girls" Said Regal, "I am" Said Destroyer. The three girls looked at Destroyer in the see through glass and paled. "Shit" Said Nathan as the 'things went at them.

_The next day (This ain't going to be rated M just yet)_

Destroyer hums as she cooks breakfest, "Why is she so happy about?" Asked Felix, "She just found out yesterday that Nathan, Quinn and Regal turned into girls permanently" Said Jackson as he drinked his tea. "Wait so those three are now girls forever?" Asked Jayden, Jackson nodded at him and went to grab the three girls out of Destroyer's 'things' room and threw them onto their meisters, "Jackson what should we do now that they are girls?" Asked Felix, "Easy, give them new names but keep their last name" Said Destroyer walking back into the living room. "What should we name them?" Asked Jackson, "Hmm... lets wait until they wake up, for now let them stay home and get used to being girls. I have to show them how pee... Fuck my life" Said Destroyer as the three girls wake up, "Destroyer we need to pee!" Shouted Nathan. Destroyer grabs them and throws them into the bathroom and goes inside to show them how to pee.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Destroyer: Why me?**

**Nathan: You're the only girl in the palace that knows how to pee as a girl**

**Jackson: I can't tell if this is short or not**

**Destroyer: Doesn't matter**

**Demonlic: Bye and smell ya later!**

**Destroyer: That's the same thing**

**Demonlic: Shut up!**

**Destroyer: One more thing review to say what should their names be! Not their last name, their first name!**


	12. Chapter 12: Random things

**Destroyer: Hey we are back and we are still deciding names!**

**Jackson: You only need three... How many did ya have?**

**Destroyer: One which is for Quinn which is Quinny**

**Jackson: Makes sense...**

**Quinn: My name shall not be Quinny!**

**Destroyer: -sighs- Get out or else...**

**Quinn: -gulps and leaves-**

**Destroyer: Names so far is Quinn - Quinny Regal - Nathan -**

**Jackson: Lets start the chapter, oh yeah the three won't be in this one... This is just about Maka and Soul and Destroyer and me!**

**Destroyer: Don't ask why...**

* * *

_**Maka and Soul's apartment (PS: I was watching What not to do when living with your partner by 5thKiraCosplay... Soo... 5thKiraCosplay hope ya don't mind me putting it into the fanfiction.. I will give everyone the link to the person's video! You should get it out! Bye... This is too long...)**_

* * *

Maka finishes taking a shower and is singing 'Paper Moon', she walks out of bathroom IN a towel and sees Soul, she and Soul went back into the room they were in and closed the door. Maka screamed and Soul gasped when they saw each other.

* * *

_Soul's POV_

* * *

I just came back home from trying to stop Destroyer from dissecting Quinn, Regal and Nathan and yes I do know they turned into girls. As I was walking to the door leading into the hallway which has the bathroom and mine and Maka's room, I saw her walk out of the bathroom only in a towel and guess what she screamed and went back into the bathroom and I went back into the living room, I say to myself "I almost saw her nak- I almost saw her naaaked..." I smirked at the thought of Maka naked.

* * *

**_Living room - A few hours after the what happened, No one's POV_**

* * *

Soul walked into the room seeing Maka's phone, he looked at the message that was sent a few minutes ago and saw it was sent by Tsubaki asking 'What are we doing tonight?', Soul smirked and replied to her saying 'Well, you are coming to my place and your going to take off all of your clothes and we'll have a hot and sweaty pillow fight' Soul sent the message to Tsubaki and placed Maka's phone to where it was before he picked it up.

_A few minutes later_

Maka's phone was ringing, Maka heard her phone ring and answered it. "Hi Maka it's Tsubaki" "Hey Tsubaki what's up?" "You know the message I sent you?" "What mess- Soul!", Maka says good bye to Tsubaki and hangs up and went to go find Soul.

* * *

**Uhh... HI To the next chapter!**

**Jackson: Why are you ending it there?**

**Destroyer: I got bored and decided to end it there**

**Jackson: Okay...**

**Destroyer: I hate my life...**

**Jackson: Why?**

**Destroyer: -mutters something in a different langauge that Jackson doesn't know-**

**Jackson: What?**

**Destroyer: I said I got paired up with a class mate of mine and we have to find a song of protest or something else that I can't remember**

**Jackson: 'K**

**Destroyer: The chapter ain't going to end here just yet**

* * *

Maka barges into Soul's room to find him only in a towel, "Ah... Sorry Soul didn't know you just finished having a shower" Maka was about to leave the room until Soul grabbed her and pinned her to his bed. "Soul what are you doing?" Asked Maka as she tries to get out of his grip.

* * *

**Cliff hanger!**

**Destroyer: Find out what happens next chapter... Hint: Going to be Rated M**

**Jackson: They will find out even if they don't review which is sad...**

**Destroyer: Yeah... No one is giving me advice or any mistakes I did...**

**Jackson: Don't worry Destroyer they will review one day...**

**Destroyer: Ya know I miss ya even you are in a school which is near my house and you can't actually read this...**

**Jackson: Sad... But what if the 'real' me is really reading this...**

**Destroyer: Let me say one thing... Why did you stop talking to me in 5th grade Jackson...?**

**Destroyer: So many lines...**


	13. I dunno know what to name this chapter

**Destroyer: Sorry but I lied**

**Jackson: You lied? Why?**

**Destroyer: Because I couldn't think of what Soul should do to Maka and it's difficult and yeah**

**Jackson: Let's start before Destroyer kills us all with her long words!**

**Destroyer: ?**

**Destroyer: One more thing... No hate reviews... Or whatever they're called...**

**Jackson: This is Destroyer's first time making a fanfiction...**

**Destroyer: Even though we are saying this in chapter 13 but who cares?**

**Nathan: I DO!**

**Destroyer: Get out!**

**Nathan: :(**

* * *

Soul kissed Maka as he takes off her clothes, "S-Soul what are you doing?" Asked Maka as she pushed Soul away from her, "I want you now Maka..." Whisper Soul as he takes off his towel revealing his erection Maka gasped as she saw Soul's 'thing'. They didn't notice Destroyer hiding in the shadows watching them with her eyes glowing crisom red, "S-Soul..." Moaned Maka as Soul was sucking on her breast.

Destroyer smirked at she watched the both of them having sex (Sorry not good with sex scenes), 'Destroyer what are you doing watching them?!' Destroyer heard Jackson say through her mind, 'Eh? You were the one that told me to watch 'em so I did' Destroyer said back to Jackson through her mind that is until Maka threw a book at her. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" Yelled Destroyer, "That was for watching us have sex Destroyer" Said Maka as she puts on her clothes along with Soul. "Shit..." Said Destroyer as she disappears into the shadows going back to Demonlic Palace.

_Demonlic Palace_

"Destroyer! We have names for them!" Shouted Felix, "What names?" Asked Destroyer as Jackson puts a ice pack on her head to numb the pain.

"The names for Quinn, Nathan and Regal of course!" Shouted Jackson, "Okay... So what are the names?" Said Destroyer as she drinked her cup of tea.

"Jackson and I think Quinn's name should be Quinny." Said Felix, "You only added a Y to his name... I accept it" Said Destroyer as she eats her very spicy chips.

"Nathan's name should be Nathania" Said Jackson, "Weird name but I approve of it" Said Destroyer as she ties her hair into two pony tails (Like Hatsune Miku's hair style).

"Last but not least Regal's name should be Regina" Said Felix, "Hmm... Good name I guess... I approve of it but we need to ask them first if they like it or not" Said Destroyer as she wraps her scarf around her neck.

_Lightning Room (Quinn's room)_

Destroyer knocked on the door, she heard Quinn say 'come in', Destroyer went inside and saw him uhh,,,, Her trying to put on girl clothes. Destroyer looked at him uhhh... Her and sighed, "Quinny that's not how you put on the clothes" Said Destroyer as she walked to her. "Quinny?" Said Quinn, Destroyer nods "That is going to be your new name is you accept it" Said Destroyer finishing helping Quinn putting on her clothes. "I approve of it!" Said Quinny as she goes into the living room.

_Water Room (Nathan's room)_

Jackson knocked on Nathan's door, "Come in!" Shouted Nathan, 'That boy I mean girl is going to be the death of me unless Destroyer kills me first...' Thought Jackson as he goes in the room to see Nathan on the floor with a pile of girl clothing on top of him/her, "A little help here?" Asked Nathan, Jackson sighed and used his powers to sort Nathan's clothing, "Thanks, now what is it?" Asked Nathan, "We decided that your new name will be Nathania, do you approve of it?" Asked Jackson, "OF COURSE IT SOUNDS LIKE A GOOOOOOD NAME TO SOMEONE LIKE ME!" Shouted Nathania making Jackson go deaf.

_Metal Room (Regal's room duh)_

Felix knocked on his door,. Felix heard some noises before Regal opened the door, "What is it?" Asked Regal, "Just wondering if you want your name to be Regina" Said Felix with a emotionless face. "It sounds alright I guess" Said Regal, "You approve of it or not?" Asked Felix, "Who made up the name?" Asked Regal, "Destroyer approved of it and I found the name somewhere in one of her books" Said Felix, Regal paled at the thought of Destroyer killing him/her when he/she didn't accpect the name, "I-I a-ap-prove of it!" Yelled Regal as she went back into her room.

Felix stood there wondering what the fuck happened as he walked back to the living room.

_Living room!_

"So did they approve of it?" Asked Destroyer, "Yep~" Said Jackson and Felix, "Okay" Said Destroyer as she disappears into the shadows to go watch Maka and Soul have sex again.

_Maka and Soul's place_

"Souru be quiet!" Said Maka, "Souru? What the hell is that?" Asked Soul, "Your nickname that I gave you, you don't mind do you?" Said Maka, "N-no not at all, I think it's cool..." Said Soul as he and Maka fall asleep with Destroyer recording them with her video camara.

* * *

**Destroyer: That was fun!**

**Soul: Destroyer why did you do it?**

**Destroyer: Your fault for leaving all your porn magzines on MY bed**

**Soul: ... So that's how...**

**Maka: MAKA-CHOP -uses her book on Soul's head-**

**Soul: -dead-**

**Destroyer: -pokes Soul with a stick-**

**Jackson: JACKSON-CHOP -chops Destroyer's head with his book-**

**Destroyer: -dead-**

**Felix: ...**

**Nathan: ...**

**Regal: ... Uhh... Bye I guess... -pokes Destroyer with his stick-**

**Jackson: Please try not to hate on this fanfiction. This is Destroyer's first time creating a fanfiction I think... At least that's what she told me... Meh... Review! Please give her some advice like what spelling mistakes she has or something like that...**


	14. Chapter 14: Blood Moon

**Destroyer: I'm sick and coughing a lot**

**Jackson: Destroyer**

**Destroyer: What?**

**Jackson: I love you~**

**Destroyer: Who gave Jackson alcohol?**

**Jackson: Nathania**

**Nathania: What? And no I didn't give him alcohol Felix did**

**Destroyer: Felix**

**Felix: What?**

**Destroyer: Die...**

* * *

_School_

"Destroyer-senpai!" Said a random student. Destroyer looked at the boy around one year younger than her "What?" Said Destroyer, "W-will you please be my weapon" Asked the boy, "Nope" Said Destroyer, "Why not?! I'm better than that stupid Jackson" Yelled the boy whose name is Shinji. Destroyer cornered the boy with both of her hands on next to each side of his head.

"No one EVER calls my meister stupid!" Growled Destroyer as she punches Shinji in the stomach.

The students that saw what happened knew to never mess with Destroyer if it comes with Jackson.

_Class room_

"Did you hear what happened?" Asked a girl talking to another girl, "No what happened?" Asked the other girl, Maka and Soul were listening to the conversation "It's about Destroyer" Said the girl, "Destroyer?! What happened?" Asked the other girl, "A boy named Shinji asked Destroyer to be her meister, Destroyer refused but Shinji said 'Why not?! I'm better than that stupid Jackson' to her causing Destroyer to get angry." Said the girl, "Why is she with Jackson anyways?" Asked the girl, "I don't know, some people say it's because of their relationship" Said the girl, "What is their relationship anyways?" Asked the girl, "Hmm... People think there are best friends that look out for each other, some say they are boyfriend/girlfriend" Said the girl as the bell rang.

"Soul you heard didn't you?" Asked Maka, "Yeah... Destroyer is reckless most times but when it comes to either me or Jackson she basically goes bersek" Said Soul, "I wonder where Quinn, Nathan and Regal are they haven't been in school for the past few days" Said Maka as she takes down notes.

'Yeah where are those three anyways? Destroyer never told me if they were sick or something...' Thought Soul as he fell asleep.

_Demonlic Palace_

"Destroyer you're telling us that we have to go to school tommorow?!" Shouted Nathan, Destroyer nodded.

"Why? Do we have to go to school? We like staying home" Said Quinn, "You have to go to school to get educated" Said Jackson, "That's right it's unfair if we have to go to school and you three get to stay home" Said Jayden, "Oh yeah Jayden" Said Destroyer remembering something, "Yeah?" Asked Jayden, "I haven't told you the reason why you were allowed to join Demonlic" Said Destroyer, "What is the reason?" Asked Jayden scared seeing Destroyer being serious, "The reason you were allowed to join was, we needed a Human to be able for us to act like one" Said Destroyer, "Wha? You mean all these years I've been used?!" Asked Jayden as he looked at Felix.

"That's right you have been used" Said Felix with no emotions on his face. "So you're telling me that you want me out of Demonlic?" Asked Jayden, "That's correct, get lost Human we have no need for you, Quinny doesn't need a meister anymore she can handle herself" Said Destroyer with no emotions on her face. "Quinny... Please don't say this is true" Said Jayden looking at Quinny with sad eyes, "It's all true" Said Quinny as she looked at him with no emotions, "No no... It can't be true!" Yelled Jayden. Destroyer looked at him and gave him a creepy smile, "Wha-" Jayden said but he never got to finish as Destroyer killed him with her gun. "One down... Two to go..." Said Destroyer as her eyes glowed crisom red.

_Felix's eyes glowed light blue._

_Nathania's eyes glowed dark purple._

_Quinny's eyes glowed neon pink._

_Regina's eyes glowed silver._

_Jackson's eyes glowed forest green. Jackson's hair colour started to change back to what it used to be. Ash blonde._

"Demonlic is complete..." Said Destroyer as the blood moon shower it self.

Destroyer grinned as she released the demons to 'enjoy' their feast.

_Soul and Maka's place_

"Soul! You have to check the news out!" Yelled Maka, Soul went into the living room and saw the the news person say "The Blood Moon is out! Demons are craweling out of the ground no one knows why. For some unknown reason Demonlic had killed one of their one members Jayden!" Said the person. 'No it can't be that day!' Thought Soul as he ran into his room looking for his journal of when the Demon Queen Festival starts, "N-no... This is not cool at all! the Demon Queen Festival is today!" Shouted Soul, "Soul what's wrong?!" Shouted Maka as she came into his room seeing Soul on the floor.

"What's wrong Soul?" Asked Maka putting Soul on the bed, "Demon Queen Festival" Said Soul as he went unconsious, "Demon Queen Festival? I heard that from Jackson that every hundred years a Blood Moon will appear and the Queen of Demons will realease the Demons for them to feast on people... No... Destroyer wouldn't do something like this... She changed..." Said Maka as the window flew open and Jackson came in.

"Maka... I'm sorry..." Said Jackson as he knocks Maka out and takes both Maka and Soul to Demonlic Palace.

* * *

**Destroyer: ...**

**Jackson: ...**

**Nathania: That was awesome!**

**Soul: I was uncool**

**Maka: Why Jackson?**

**Jayden: Why'd you kill me?**

**Felix: Reasons Jayden reasons**

**Review... And uhh... Yeah... Bye...**


	15. Chapter 15: Demons, Aiden, Blood

**Destroyer: Hehehehehe...**

**Jackson: I have a fucking hangover**

**Destroyer: Not my fault**

**Jackson: Get on with it**

* * *

_Demonlic Palace_

"You've brought them?" Asked Destroyer seeing Jackson carrying Soul and Maka, "Yes I have, Destroyer" Said Jackson as he drops both of them in front of Destroyer, he leaves the room.

**A few hours later**

Maka groaned as she wakes up in a bed with new clothes on, "W-where am I?" Asked Maka, she heard groaning and saw Soul waking up in his outfit that he wore in the Black Room.

"Soul where are we?" Asked Maka, "Seems like we are in Demonlic Palace, in Destroyer's room" Said Soul, "I remember Jackson knocking me out" Said Maka. The door opened and it revealed Destroyer, "Seems like you two are awake now..." Said Destroyer as her eyes are glowing, "Destroyer! Why did you realease the Demons?!" Shouted Soul, "... I can't tell you..." Said Destroyer, "Why not?!" Shouted Soul, Maka saw Destroyer flinch a bit when Soul yelled at her.

"Destroyer tell us please..." Said Maka, "The previous Demon Ruler ordered me to realease on the day of the Blood Moon..." Said Destroyer, "Why?" Asked Soul, "He said if I don't he will kill the people that I hold dear..." Said Destroyer as she goes unconsious by the man behind her.

"Destroyer!" Shouted Maka causing Jackson to appear by her side. "What happ- Destroyer!" Said Jackson as he goes to Destroyer's side, Jackson shakes her but Destroyer doesn't wake up. Jackson looked at the man that made her go unconsious "How dare you do that to her!" Shouted Jackson as his eyes started glowing. "So what? That girl may be the current Ruler but I am the previous Ruler she has to follow my orders..." Said the man, "I thought Destroyer killed you..." Said Soul, "She did but Jayden revied me" Said the man, "So that's why Destroyer killed Jayden... She knew that he revied you..." Said Quinn as he walked into the room.

Destroyer wakes up and punches the man in the stomach, "Ouch..." Said the man, Destroyer takes out the Demon slaying sword from out of nowhere (Where did she get out from? -Ja), she stabs the man in the stomach, the man smirked and punched Destroyer in the stomach (Why is it always the stomach? - F), Destroyer coughed out a bit of blood.

"You're the same as always Destroyer..." Said the man, "Shut up Aiden! Why did you have to change?!" Shouted Destroyer, "You killed her... That's the reason why I changed..." Said Aiden, "No... Destroyer would never kill Ally!" Yelled Jackson, (Isn't it Allie? - Q[] I don't think it's Allie - D), "You weren't there Jackson she killed her with her own bare hands" Said Aiden.

"I killed her because she told me to kill her!" Yelled Destroyer as she stabbed Aiden in the gut, "Ally said she didn't want to live anymore, she couldn't take all the killing! She didn't want to live! She didn't want to see you sad anymore! She didn't want her friends to die! She didn't want Michelle to leave me and her! She was in pain because of the wounds she got! She got raped Aiden! That was worse that ever happened to her! She cried in my arms!" Shouted Destroyer crying for her sister-friend. The people in the room never saw Destroyer cry, she only cried once and that was when Michelle was dying in her arms.

"Destroyer... I never knew she was in pain... I knew she got raped... I never knew she didn't want to live anymore..." Said Aiden as he starts to cry. "Aiden, Ally is watching you right now! She wants you to be with her! She wants you to stop the Demon Queen Festival! She just wants the boy no the man she loves with her again!" Shouted Destroyer as lets go of the sword. "Destroyer I have a request for you" Said Aiden, "What is it?" Asked Destroyer, "Kill me, I want to be with her" Destroyer nodded and picked up her Demon slaying sword and stabbed him in the heart causing him to slowly disappear, "Destroyer you are a great Ruler keep it up, Jackson, take care of Destroyer. The Demon Queen Festival will end after I disappear" Said Aiden as he disappears.

Destroyer looks at the Demon soul he left behind, she grabs it and eats it. "What is that soul anyways?" Asked Maka, "That soul that Aiden left is for Destroyer and that proves that Destroyer has become the actual Ruler of Demons now" Said Jackson, "Wait you're telling me she wasn't the Ruler yet?!" Yelled Maka, Jackson nodded at her.

**_The Blood Moon changes back to normal and the Demons all disappear back to their realm._**

Destroyer smirked, "Destroyer don't tell me..." Said Jackson, "PARTY!" Shouted Destroyer making everyone in Demonlic Palace hear her.

Shouts came from Nathania.

Protests came from Regal.

Destroyer smiled, "D-Destroyer you smiled..." Said Soul, Destroyer nodded, "Those three can finally rest in peace..." Said Destroyer

Destroyer leaves the room. "I just noticed something" Said Jackson, "What?" Asked Felix (Where did he come from? -Ja), "Destroyer hasn't smiled in a long time" Said Jackson, "The only time she smiled was when Soul was born after that she never smiled" Said Jackson, "She smiled when I was born?" Asked Soul, Jackson nodded "She was happy that her twin brother was born" Said Jackson, "But isn't she older than me?" Asked Soul, "She isn't she just died when she was born" Said Jackson, "I-I never knew... I thought she was alive all these years..." Said Soul.

_Living Room_

"Destroyer... You okay?" Asked Nathania, "Yeah... I'm fine..." Said Destroyer as she goes into the kitchen.

"She is not fine... She looks more pale than she normally does" Said Regina, "Yeah... It's like she's sick but not" Said Nathania.

_Kitchen_

Destroyer coughed out blood into the sink, "I haven't told them yet..." Said Destroyer as she coughs out more blood.

"I bet Soul found out that I died when I was born..." Said Destroyer as she takes her pill. "Only Jackson knows about this..." Said Destroyer as she disappears into the shadows going somewhere.

_Destroyer's room_

'Message? From Destroyer?' Thought Jackson as a screen appeared in his face, Jackson clicked on the message and Destroyer's voice is heard.

"**Hey... I'm sure you got this message, I'm going for a while... You don't need to know where... Jackson you're in charge of Demonlic while I'm gone...**" Destroyer's message says, "Hey isn't that Destroyer's voice?" Asked Soul, "It is but it's only Destroyer's message to me..." Said Jackson.

* * *

**Destroyer: This is probably long**

**Jackson: Where are you going anyways?**

**Destroyer: You don't need to know...**

**Felix: You know you didn't give me and Quinny a lot of lines to say...**

**Destroyer: -shrugs-**

**Felix: Well this is the end of Demonlic**

**Destroyer: There will be a sequel to this but not in Soul Eater**

**Jackson: You're saying you are somewhere else?**

**Destroyer: Yep~ Fairy Tail!**

**Jackson: I knew it...**

**Demonlic: GOOD BYE**


End file.
